Dark Side of The Light
by Bulecelup
Summary: Indonesia, 12 September 1984. Jalanan berwarna merah karena genangan darah manusia bekas pembantaian massal. Pemadam kebakaran dipanggil kelokasi, untuk membersihkan jalanan agar esok hari bisa dapat digunakan kembali.


**Title: **Dark Side of The Light

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary: **Indonesia, 12 September 1984. Jalanan berwarna merah karena genangan darah manusia bekas pembantaian massal. Pemadam kebakaran dipanggil kelokasi, untuk membersihkan jalanan agar esok hari bisa dapat digunakan kembali.

**© Axis Powers Hetalia **Belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Orang-orang selalu berkata, kalau binatang lebih rendah daripada manusia.

Tapi nyatanya, manusia sendirilah yang lebih rendah daripada binatang.

Binatang masih mempunyai rasa kasihan kepada anak maupun jenisnya sendiri. Sedangkan manusia? Manusia tidak akan menolong manusia lainnya apabila tidak ada niat terselubung dibalik kebaikannya.

Dan itu, merupakan sifat dasar yang dibawa oleh semua individu di dunia ini...

Bahwa manusia, bisa berbuat lebih hina daripada binatang.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

12 September 1984

Lantunan ayat-ayat kitab suci menggema. Ribuan jamaat duduk di tengah jalan Yos Sudarso, duduk memenuhi jalan raya tersebut dan mulai menyuarakan doa-doa suci. Mereka terlihat khusyuk, meskipun ada barisan tentara berada beberapa jengkal di depan mereka.

Tentara yang berjumlah lebih banyak daripada mereka berbaris rapih di depan, berjarak kurang lebih 3 meter. Mereka membentuk pagar betis, terdiam menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari komandan.

Di belakang barisan tentara, mobil-mobil berjenis truk besar telah menunggu. Di dalamnya terdapat persediaan senjata semacam pisau, sekop, dan bahkan senjata mesin.

Sementara dari kejauhan, seorang remaja berlari sekuat kakinya bisa membawanya.

Nafasnya berpacu beriringan dengan jantungnya, rasa takut menguasai dirinya. Dia harus bisa sampai tepat waktu, sebelum mereka melakukan pembantaian besar-besaran itu...

Dia adalah personifikasi negara Indonesia. Negara yang baru saja bangkit dari penjajahan dan sekarang mulai membangun dirinya. Apalagi sekarang dia telah memiliki presiden baru, setelah Boss-nya yang pertama berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya berhenti, tak ada yang tahu.

Konon katanya, dia telah gagal menjalankan tugasnya, lalu memberikan surat pengalihan wewenang kepada Boss Indonesia yang baru.

Indonesia sendiri tidak pernah melihat apalagi membaca surat yang disebutkan, yang bernama 'Surat Supersemar.' Nesia menduga kalau ada pihak-pihak tertentu yang sengaja memusnahkan surat itu.

"Prajurit! Mundur kebelakang!"

Teriakan Komandan Tentara membahana, membuat kaget para rakyat yang sedang bertakbir. Mereka semua melihat para tentara perlahan mundur kebelakang, menjauhi mereka. Mereka jadi bingung, apakah tentara-tentara itu akhirnya menyerah dan pergi pulang?

Indonesia yang telah sampai disana terkejut melihat tentara suruhan Boss barunya mengambil ancang-ancang mundur kebelakang...

"TIDAK! HENTIKAN!" Teriaknya histeris.

Setelah itu, lampu jalanan yang menerangi sekitar tiba-tiba saja mati. Semuanya menjadi gelap gulita, tidak kelihatan apapun...rakyat menjadi ricuh, karena terkejut dengan kegelapan tiba-tiba ini.

Lalu tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu, tentara mulai menembaki jamaah dan bergerak maju. Gelegar senapan terdengar bersahut-sahutan memecah kesunyian malam.

Indonesia melihat kilatan api bercampur dengan teriakan orang-orang didalam kegelapan tersebut, seperti api yang siap melahap apapun didepannya; sungguh mengerikan sekali.

Suara raungan terdengar dimana-mana, Indonesia terpaksa tiarap di tanah karena dia merasa takut sekali. Bukan takut akan tertembak atau apapun, tetapi dia ketakutan mendengar suara teriakan rakyatnya yang di bunuh secara mengerikan oleh rakyatnya yang lain.

Dari belakang, Indonesia mendengar suara mesin kendaraan. Dua pasang lampu truk besar menyala di tengah-tengah kegelapan, terlihat seperti monster besar yang mengeluarkan suara bergemuruh.

Mata Indonesia melotot saat melihat truk milik tentara menarik gas dalam-dalam, siap untuk berjalan kapan saja. Apakah mungkin...? kalau truk itu akan berjalan kedepan untuk melindas orang yang berlindung dengan tiarap di jalanan!

Indonesia kembali berteriak, menyuruh supir truk itu untuk tidak melakukannya. Tapi apa daya, suara kecilnya tidak terdengar ditelan oleh suara raungan minta tolong manusia-manusia malang.

Truk itu berjalan melalui Indonesia. Suara teriakan orang-orang semakin membahana. Nesia bersumpah kalau dia bisa mendengar bunyi tulang patah...

Air mata mengenangi pelupuk matanya. mengapa ini yang terjadi? Kenapa semua harus berakhir seperti ini?

Masalah ini terjadi karena salah satu Oknum ABRI masuk kedalam tempat ibadah umat Islam tanpa membuka sepatu, main langsung masuk kedalam, mengotori dinding dengan menyiram air got dan bahkan menginjak Al-Quran.

Tentu umat Islam yang berada disana dan melihat kejadian itu menjadi sangat marah; mereka balik menghancurkan motor sang Oknum ABRI. Buntutnya, empat orang pengurus mushola di 'culik'. Sudah begitu, aparat yang bersangkutan malah semakin memprovokasi dengan memperlihatkan salah satu dari empat pengurus mushola yang di culik yang seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan luka bekas siksaan berat.

Permasalahan sensitif yang menyangkut SARA ini sampai ketelinga presiden. Indonesia menguping membicaraan Boss-nya kepada oknum aparat dan komandan tentara, dia menginstruksikan mereka untuk menghabisi semua rakyat pembangkang yang menuntut akan menduduki jalan Yos Sudarso, Tanjung Priok jam 11 malam nanti. Menuntut teman mereka yang lain untuk segera di bebaskan, kalau tidak mereka akan menghancurkan markas Kodim tempat Oknum ABRI bersangkutan berada.

Indonesia merasa seperti ditikam menggunakan pedang ketika mendengar perintah Boss-nya tersebut. Dia sungguh tega sekali, dengan entengnya menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menghabisi orang-orang yang dia anggap sebagai 'Musuh Negara'.

Suara teriakan berangsur berkurang. Komandan Tentara berteriak untuk terus bergerak maju, memasuki daerah perkampungan untuk menghabisi orang-orang tidak bersalah yang ada disana.

Indonesia tidak mampu membayangkan wajah seorang anak ataupun wanita yang berubah pucat ketika melihat tentara berseragam hijau memasuki rumah mereka, dan menembaki seluruh penghuninya hingga tewas.

"K-ke-kenapa?"

Indonesia membenci dirinya sendiri.

Dia sama berdosanya dengan Boss-nya, karena dia tidak mampu berbuat apapun untuk menghentikan pembantaian massal mengerikan ini. Tangannya ternoda dengan darah milik rakyat yang mati sia-sia untuk mempertahankan kebenaran.

Secara tidak langsung, tangan Indonesia berlumuran darah...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Keesokan hari, saat subuh...

Indonesia duduk meringkuk di pinggir jalanan yang masih gelap. meskipun sudah agak lebih terang karena matahari akan terbit sebentar lagi.

Para perwira berjalan lalu lalang, membersihkan sisa-sisa dari mayat yang masih bertebaran di jalanan menggunakan sekop. Mayat-mayat manusia itu di kumpulkan dalam sebuah truk, di tumpuk begitu saja seperti sampah. Selanjutnya truk itu pergi, Indonesia tidak berani untuk membayangkan mau di buang kemana mayat-mayat yang berjumlah lebih dari 100 tubuh tersebut.

Jalanan berwarna merah. Merah seperti bunga mawar.

Dipanggil sebuah mobil pemadam kebakaran, untuk membersihkan jalanan dari genangan darah tersebut. Indonesia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika dia melihat pemadam kebakaran dengan tenang mengerjakan perintah yang di berikan; yaitu membersihkan jalanan dari darah bekas pembantaian tadi malam.

Indonesia mencoba untuk berdiri, kakinya terasa lemah sekali untuk di gerakan...jiwanya terasa kosong, seperti ada sesuatu yang telah hilang dari sana. Dengan lunglai, dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dia sudah tak sanggup lagi menyaksikan perwira tentara berwajah tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, padahal mereka baru saja membantai saudara seperjuangan mereka sendiri.

Berjalanlah ia, menjauhi keramaian... menuju tempat dimana matahari memperlihatkan wujudnya untuk kesekian kalinya di Ufuk Timur...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Berkas laporan resmi sampai di mejanya. Laporan itu diwakili oleh panglima ABRI Jenderal L. B. Moerdani. Dalam laporan itu menyebutkan korban meninggal 'HANYA' 18 orang saja. Selebihnya luka berat dan cacat.

Indonesia melototi semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangannya pada saat membaca berkas itu. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani untuk menatap personifikasi negara sendiri.

Mendadak Indonesia bangkit dari kursinya. Dia merobek berkas laporan itu menjadi dua dan melemparnya kembali keatas meja. Perbuatannya itu mendapatkan hentakan nafas pendek hampir dari semua orang disana.

"Terserah," rasanya hati ini ingin menangis, namun air mata tak kunjung keluar... "Terserah kalian semua..." ucap Indonesia, suaranya terdengar sangat pelan sekali.

Kemudian dia bergerak menjauhi meja kerjanya. Berjalan tertatih-tatih seperti orang kehilangan keseimbangan menuju pintu keluar. Tidak ada yang membantunya, mereka semua hanya menatapnya dengan wajah bersalah. Ketika Indonesia keluar dan pintu tertutup, mereka semua masih tetap berwajah sama.

Cih, rasa bersalah mereka sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Toh mereka akan 'membunuh' rakyat tidak berdosa lagi...

Indonesia melihat kedua telapak tangannya. Dia masih melihat bercak darah disana. Berulang-ulang kali dia mencuci tangannya, noda itu tidak hilang... dan tidak akan pernah hilang.

(Fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music at the background: "The Catalyst" by: Linkin Park.)

**MATTGASM: **...lagunya pas amat yak? *_dibunuh readers_* ah, ya, ehem. 80persen dari fic ini diambil dari sumber artikel langsung mengenai Tragedi 12 September 1984, dimana terjadi bentrokan hebat antara tentara dan sebuah majelis agama yang menuntut agar salah satu anggotanya yang diculik untuk dilepaskan. Padahal massa tidak beringas, tetapi tentara main bablas menembaki mereka. Sebanyak 400 orang meninggal dalam insiden itu, tetapi menurut laporan yang SAH, yang meninggal hanya 18 orang... 18 ORANG! Apa-apaan itu?

**Notes: **Tentu kalian tahu siapa yang menjadi PRESIDEN Indonesia pada zaman mengerikan ini...


End file.
